This invention relates to an alignment lever assembly in orbital replacement unit alignment and connector systems.
The need for a simple and effective alignment system for use when docking orbital replacement units has been recognized and the industry has called for proposals to meet this requirement.
The industry has also drawn attention to the difficulties experienced in attempting to form an effective electrical connection between the ORU and its docking station.
When operating in a hostile environment such as outer space, it may be difficult to distinguish one ORU from another and as a result, there is always a risk that an incompatible ORU may be docked at a particular docking station and if electrical connections are made with the incompatible ORU, damage could result to the ORU and the system to which it is connected. To alleviate this problem, I have designed a connector system which will prevent the forming of an electrical connection between a docking station and an incompatible ORU.
There are, however, circumstances where it may be essential to maintain at least one electrical connection between any one docking station and an incompatible ORU and the connector system that I have devised serves to meet this requirement.